


Beauty and the Beast

by slaying_dragons



Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaying_dragons/pseuds/slaying_dragons
Summary: Weeping Monk is assigned to hunt Nimue down and he does exactly that. But with an unexpected turn of events, Nimue finds out she is not the only one who is linked to the power sword.
Relationships: Nimue/The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)
Comments: 137
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just love this pairing and wanted to try my hand writing them. Tags and warnings will be added and edited with every new chapter. I planned out most of the story, so I will be posting as I keep writing. I hope it will be a fun ride. :)

It is a quick mission to check out the area for certain threats. The woods are deep and the sky is so grey today, the air feels chilly. Turning her head, Nimue fixes her blue eyes into the running river. This is where she takes a break to drink some water. The Fae hideout isn't far away and she is aware the enemy is approaching closer and closer every new day. Soon they will need to move out and search for another place. But for now they have to use whatever they have in hand.

Her long locks run down her shoulders, which adds another layer for warmth. But she suddenly feels an extra chill at the back of her neck. The chirping birds never stop, yet her senses warn her for something. That something is standing behind her right now, she can feel it. 

With the slowest turn of her head, she catches him by the edge of her sight. That is when she holds her breath. He is tall, lean and dark, fitting the description of every horror story she has heard. She cannot even see his face under shadow of his hood. No sign to show he is a person instead of a beast. Nimue doesn't know how the Weeping Monk approached her so silently, but she is aware a battle is awaiting her and it is not going to be easy..

Her right hand touches the hilt of her precious sword and she draws it the moment she rises onto her feet and turns at her enemy. She is quick, she knows it. But the Monk is quicker, already closing the distance with a sword in hand. Nimue cannot help with releasing a battle cry with her every swing of the sword, forcing herself to make any strike on her opponent. As long as the powerful sword cuts him, he will be finished for good. But landing anything on the Weeping Monk seems impossible. He blocks once, then twice and then Nimue is on the defensive side. The powerful blows she tries to block keep pushing her back. She has seen great warriors in her life, but this man is something else. She doesn't even have any chance, when she loses her balance and falls backward. The sword slips away from her hand, as she finds herself on her back, facing the dark grey clouds.

Her mind starts racing, when she realizes this can be the end of everything for the Fae. So Nimue forces herself to sit up and reach for the sword. But a pair of heavy black boots are already by her side, threatening and deadly. Unable to do anything, Nimue just watches the horrifying sight of a black gloved hand reach for the sword, lifting it up from the ground. She can hear her heart beating against her ears. It is almost like the time has slowed down.

But then she sees something else. Perhaps, her over-working mind is playing some game on her or this is something else. The power sword glows and that spark phases into the Weeping Monk's hand.

Nimue knows that is up to no good.


	2. Chapter 2

Nimue is now a prisoner. Hands tied up with a thick rope, she walks behind the dark horse of the Weeping Monk. It is not like she expects any kindness from him, but at least he is not making her run. From this angle he looks like a mighty figure, covered up in purely black and with a proud posture, the power sword is hanging by his belt. Nimue still has not seen his face and wonders if that's actually a man under the black cape.

She is aware the end of their journey means death for her. It will not be a quick death either. After all, she is the feared Blood Wolf Witch. She needs to be humiliated to hide the church's humiliation. But of course, Nimue has no interest in taking things that far. She will play nice now.

“You don't have to do this.” Nimue finally speaks up, hoping to engage in a convincing conversation. Or at least, she will try. “You don't need more blood on your hands.” The horrifying tales of the Weeping Monk's murders are famous in the land. Is it too foolish to imagine he still owns a heart?

There is no response from him. He doesn't even act like he hears Nimue.

“Maybe you are just a dog, who will blindly obey the master.” Nimue frowns, imagining using her powers to make this stop right now. But she chooses to bid her time. Something in her gut tells her so.

An hour or two passes. Nimue loses the track, as she keeps observing the Weeping Monk. She spots all the weapons he carries on him. Other than the power sword, he has a long and a short sword hanging by each side of his belt. There is a hidden dagger latched to his right leg. There seems to be no other belongings on him. No family crest or anything, like he is meant to be a mysterious figure. Perhaps, that is a church thing to be so selfless.

The Weeping Monk slows down, when they come across three men in red robes. Heads shaved and branded, they are Red Paladins. Their eyes are on Nimue for a long moment, already making a good guess about who she is supposed to be.

“Father Carden will be most pleased, brother.” One of them says excitedly, noticing the sword the Weeping Monk is carrying. “Let us give you a hand.”

“No.” Nimue hears the Weeping Monk's voice for the first time and it is not as horrifying as she expects. “Scout the area.” He orders coldly. The Red Paladins don't protest, but they don't look very pleased either. Who could guess the Weeping Monk has an attitude problem even toward his allies? The glares Nimue gets from them is hateful, as if they want to see her burn alive. That seems to be a common thing with them. But for now she is safe, guarded by her dark guardian. So Nimue just returns the glare with a half smirk.

They leave Red Paladins behind to continue their journey.


	3. Chapter 3

Their journey has not ended, but the day is gone. Nimue feels tired from walking all day, her wrists feel sore. When the Weeping Monk stops and gets off his horse, she is hopeful to have a break. While his guardian doesn't announce it verbally, Nimue gets they are camping here tonight. She doesn't offer help as the dark clad man works on starting a fire. He doesn't have much luggage on his horse, but he offers Nimue a flask of water along with some bread and cheese. That feels great after a long tiring day. 

Settling down before the campfire, Nimue watches the Weeping Monk securing his horse to a tree then scouting around. When he finally joins her across the campfire, she finally sees his face. Perhaps, she was expecting to see a beast, but all Nimue sees is a young man. It is clear why he is called the Weeping Monk. The markings on his face looks like he is crying dark tears. Yet he looks completely free of any emotions with the way he is gazing at her now.

“Are you even going to get any sleep?” Nimue asks, because she is tired of this silence in between them.

“No.” The Weeping Monk finally answers and that seems like progress. So he is able to hear her. “Get some rest now. Tomorrow we will leave early.”

Nimue flicks her gaze down to the power sword her guardian is holding onto. She needs to get her hands on it tonight or tomorrow she will be doomed. The Weeping Monk notices that, but does nothing. He probably doesn't see her as a threat. That is a foolish thing.

Focusing on their surroundings, Nimue feels the deep roots of the great trees around them. She can summon them at will and immobilize the Weeping Monk right now. But he has the sword, and she has seen how fast he moves. She needs another distraction.

“Don't.” His tone is cold and pressuring.”

“Don't what?” Nimue feels the tingling of her powers in play, green veins popping by the sides of her face. She can do this.

“Don't make me hurt you.” The dark clad man answers, which throws Nimue off guard. She expects a mocking threat, but this is just ridiculous.

She lets her power die down and huffs. “As if you care...” She knows he doesn't. He hasn't cared when he raided all those villages and hunted many of the Fae. He may not hurt her now, but he will watch her being hurt by others. “You don't even have a heart.” She notices a hint of surprise on the Monk's face, but maybe she is just imagining things again. Then Nimue lies down and closes her eyes, feeling being watched as she falls asleep. She will wake up early and get the sword, so she can stab him in his non-existing heart. 

But as Nimue wakes up with the first lights of the morning, the Weeping Monk is nowhere to be seen.

He is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter will be coming on Monday.


	4. Chapter 4

Nimue is shocked. No, she is confused. Why would the Weeping Monk leave her behind, when she is a prized target for the church?

Looking at the campfire which has died down hours ago, she tries to understand what happened here. But then she starts to see clues lying around. The dark cape of the Monk is lying down there, untouched. There is a sign of struggle by the tree log her guardian was resting against last night. It is torn apart now, which seems by a giant claw. Then she catches ribbons of shredded cloths. It's dark material, which probably belongs to the Weeping Monk. While Nimue doesn't see any blood around, she is quite sure some feral animal attacked the camp while she was asleep. The Weeping Monk may be injured or dead, but he is certainly not here anymore. The Sword of Power is missing, too, while his other blades are tossed around without a care. There are many unanswered questions, like why she never heard the attack and why this mysterious animal didn't target her. She is not going to stick around to find out. 

She has to take her chance and act now. Untying herself with the scattered blades of the Monk, she grabs them. She needs any weapons to protect herself, even if they are the property of the church. Next is the dark cape, which she grabs quickly and puts it on, pulling the hood up over her head. Then she rushes to the dark horse belonging to the Weeping Monk, unties it and rides away. It feels a bit weird to use so many belongings of the enemy of the Fae, she cannot help but wondering how it must feel to be in his shoes. But again she doesn't have the luxury of pushing away such precious goods in a dire time.

So she rides back to the Fae hideout as fast as she can, but she can see Red Paladins ahead. If she had the Sword of Power with her, she would go and attack them. Without it, something feels missing. Nimue doesn't want to think herself as a weak woman, but she knows this isn't the right time to engage in a fight. She feels tired, hungry and confused. So she needs to go back to her fellow Fae and reunite with her friends. Then she can think ahead.

Snuggling into the dark cape to disappear further from sight, Nimue takes the longer path and avoids the Red Paladins. It takes a few more hours before she is nearing the hideout. She is startled, when an arrow passes by her, too close for comfort. Being engaged in a fight is the last thing she desires right now. But then she has a guess. A wild one.

Coming to a stop, Nimue tries to examine the trees to find her attacker. “Born at the dawn...” She says aloud and it works.

“... to pass away at the twilight.” It is Squirrel's voice. He appears on top of a tree, looking wide-eyed as Nimue pushes her hood back to reveal her face. “I thought you were someone else. Someone ugly.” He beams and climbs down the tree to join Nimue in a hug.

Nimue just closes her eyes and gives a sigh of relief, returning the hug. She is glad to be back home.


	5. Chapter 5

Nimue is greeted by Arthur and Gawain, being offered worried faces and tight hugs. She welcomes all of it. While she doesn't ask for it, her friends examine her for wounds and any injuries. Other than her sore wrists, there is none. Now thinking about it, the Weeping Monk didn't harm her. 

As she sits with her friends around a table with some food to fill her empty stomach, Gawain notices the obvious. The Sword of Power is missing. It is never Nimue's plan to hide secrets from her trusted friends, so she tells them about her encounter with the Weeping Monk, her little time in his captivity and his mysterious disappearance.

Gawain keeps rubbing his chin, as he looks pretty deep in thoughts. Arthur is wide-eyed, shaking his head. “It doesn't make any sense.” He pauses for a moment, looks like he suddenly has a brilliant opinion. “Do you think you walked away while he went to take a piss?”

Nimue glares at Arthur after swallowing half of her food. “Is this really your theory?”

Arthur grins wide, looking extremely amused. “You robbed him good, too.” His chuckle is contagious. “I am proud.”

Nimue cannot say she feels any guilt for taking an enemy's belongings. 

“We have to keep this a secret.” Gawain finally speaks after his lasting silence. Of course, he thinks for the good of the Fae, and they can't take away their hope with bringing out the truth like that. The sword means so much for their people. It is the symbol of their freedom and the key to their survival.

Nimue takes another spoonful of the delicious soup, that nagging feeling of losing her weapon making her not want to eat more.

“We should go back to the campsite.” Gawain says, determined and careful. “We have to search for clues, track him down.”

Nimue feels guilt, and she tastes hopelessness in her mouth, which makes a horrible combination. Heaviness of this burden is finally showing up. But then a hand touches her shoulder, comforting and promising. It's Arthur and he smiles at her. “We will find the sword, Nimue.”

Her worries are suddenly gone, hope sparks in her heart. She smiles at Arthur, then turns at Gawain to find him smiling, too. “We will bring it together.” She no longer hopes, she now believes it.

Nimue rests for the rest of the day, if that is called a good rest. She cannot sleep for many hours. When she finally drifts off, she dreams of red eyes weeping dark tears. By the time when they hit the road, Nimue feels more tired than last night.

They arrive to the campsite at midnight. It doesn't look any different to Nimue, possibly untouched since her escape. But Gawain is a great tracker, so she is sure he will find something. The first thing he checks is the shredded pieces of dark fabric. The torn log is another thing he pays attention to.

Arthur kneels by the long dead campfire and glances around, while Nimue walks around the campsite to find something new. Perhaps, she missed something when she ran away in rush. It is not the easiest task to do at dark, but she tries to connect with the nature and listen for any signs. The Weeping Monk's belongings are still on her, church issued sword in her hand and the dark cape on her shoulders. It's very oversized on her small frame, the ends of the cape almost sweeping the ground. She could easily change them back at the hideout, but preferred to keep them with her like some war trophy.

When Nimue returns to the campsite, Gawain stands up with the strangest bird feather in his hand. It is as long as a sword. “What is that?” She asks, trying to think of a bird so big. 

Gawain tries not to look worried, but Nimue knows his friend better. Then they hear that demonic scream, which makes Arthur jump to his feet and draw his sword. “We are about to get an answer.” Gawain says, taking a defensive stance.

That is when Nimue sees it, wide wings spread in the moonlight and diving right at them with another scream. It is a gigantic eagle. Her hand tightens on the hilt of the Monk's sword, as she finds herself in an impossible challenge. Her legs won't move and she cannot look away. This big bird is not just an oversized eagle. It is hard to define the whole figure in the dark, but Nimue can see the lion like lower half. 

Before the legendary creature can reach Nimue, Gawain grabs her arm and pulls her away from the giant bird's attack. Arthur tries to slice at their attacker and makes a cut at one gigantic claw. But that does absolutely nothing to stop it, possibly aggravating it further.

“Are you trying to get yourself killed?” Gawain frowns at Nimue, while he pushes her under a large tree. It is not the best cover, but they are safe for the moment. Sucking in deep breaths, Nimue looks at Gawain's face and realizes she is still holding the hilt of the sword so tight. “It's a griffin.” Gawain names their attacker, obviously having difficult time to believe in what they witness. 

Another scream feels like an earthquake, but they can also hear Arthur's voice. “Did you see that?” 

Both Gawain and Nimue try to catch another glimpse of the legendary beast, trying to get an understanding of what Arthur meant. Nimue finally sees it, silver shining in the moonlight. Her heart is racing even faster than before. “The sword! It has the sword!” Nimue beams with excitement, which quickly transforms into raw fear. How are they supposed to take the sword from the griffin?

Gawain speaks up, as if he can read Nimue's mind. “We fall back now and return to hunt it down later.”

Nimue wants to say no, hoping to stay and fight for her sword. She cannot leave, when they are so close. But Gawain doesn't take no for an answer. Nimue is dragged back to their horses, and they ride back in a hurry, away from the griffin.


	6. Chapter 6

So much happened in so little time, yet it feels like forever. Seconds are moving like decades for Nimue. She still tries to wrap her mind around what happened so far. First she was captured by the Weeping Monk, the Sword of Power was taken away. Then a griffin obviously attacked the Weeping Monk to retrieve the sword. She gets it... The Sword of Power attracts everyone, even powerful beasts which are supposed to be extinct. 

Nimue lifts her gaze from the hilt of her sword, which was previously owned by the Weeping Monk. But he is dead by now, that she is aware. No one can really survive the aggressive griffin. It must be a bitter end to be eaten by a legendary beast.

Her eyes meet Gawain's, who is making a hunting plan with their fellow Fae. They have quite the skilled hunters among them, so tonight they will go against the griffin a second time. Spears and nets are already prepared for their hunting trip. Gawain turns his gaze away to discuss the final parts of their plan. Thankfully, he understands Nimue's connection to the sword... Unlike Arthur.

“You don't need the sword.” Arthur speaks in a whisper, while leaning closer. “You are already powerful.”

But Nimue just smiles at him, knowing he is trying to comfort. It's not working. Perhaps, he will never understand.

“Have you heard about a Red Paladin camp was attacked by some fierce creature?” Arthur switches the topic like that, now grinning at the news. “You think our feathery friend, did it? Maybe it's our ally.”

Nimue shakes her head at that.

Early in the evening, they are back at the campsite they faced the griffin. Among Nimue, Gawain and Arthur, three hunters are there to aid them, setting traps around. Nimue helps them out and memorizes the location of each.

The griffin appears by the midnight, flying so high with its glorious wings. Nimue perches up on a tree branch to examine their target. It carries the Sword of Power by one of the huge claws. The campfire grabs the beast's interest and it dives to attack anything on its way. Spears fly in the air, but none hits the beast. 

“Come on, big bird. Just come closer.” Nimue hears Arthur calling at it. But the griffin flies up to observe the enemies. When it goes down again, one of the hunters barely makes it away. That is the beginning of a very tiring and long game.

The griffin keeps flying in circles and dives for deadly attacks, exhausting them all in the span of long hours. Nimue cannot even move from her spot for a long time, since she is not able to get a good angle. The traps are avoided easily, the griffin humiliating them with its intelligence. The hunters keep changing tactics, but the griffin always sees through and finds a way to dodge things.

More hours pass... Maybe its just a few minutes. But they are not getting anywhere. The griffin proves to be untouchable. Nimue cannot tolerate this anymore, so she finally hops down from the tree and makes into the clearing.

“Why don't you come and take a bite?” She yells at the griffin and taunts it further with drawing her sword. Gawain's protest can be heard across the campsite, but Nimue's plan works just fine. The griffin dives for her, speeding down to make a deadly attack. Nimue starts to run away in the same time and throws herself to the ground before the beast catches her. A large claw scraps at her shoulder and then her feet are off the ground.

“Nimue!” Arthur screams at her, as Nimue is now held by the griffin's claw. It is a terrifying thing, yet she is even closer to the sword now. The wind whips at her face, while they ascend up to the sky. That doesn't stop Nimue from reaching a hand at the sword, fingers brushing at the cold hilt. Just a little more stretching, and she finally gets a grip. It is like finding an old friend. The level of energy she feels is breath-taking, so taps at it.

Then the whole world goes white.


	7. Chapter 7

The first rays of the sun fall upon Nimue's face, waking her up and warming her cold body. She finds herself lying down on her back. Her muscles feel sore, but she slept in worse places before. When things start to come back to her, Nimue quickly sits up and finds the Sword of Power in her hand. To make sure it is not a dream, she runs her other hand on the cool blade and feels the energy flowing. Then her whole body is filled with relief. She is finally reunited with the sword. Silently, she promises never to lose it again.

She gets up and dusts her cloths off, wondering where the others are. From what it seems, she is not very far away from the campsite. So she starts to make her way back there and finds Gawain in midway. 

“Nimue!” Gawain runs at her, looking so relieved. “Are you injured?” He is already examining her in a protective manner, but Nimue stops him. Her shoulder is in pain due to the griffin attack, but that is not what she wants to focus on right now.

“I'm fine.” She grins, showing him the Sword of Power. “And I got this.”

Gawain smiles and places both his hands on her shoulders, which makes her flinch a bit. “You keep trying to kill yourself. What you did was foolish.”

Nimue is in a too good mood to talk back. She just allows Gawain hugging her, which is interrupted by Arthur's presence. He approaches them with quick steps. “I was so worried.” Now it's Arthur's turn to hug Nimue. “Please don't do that again.”

Nimue returns the hug and smiles at Gawain. It is nice to have friends worrying over her. But their moment is once more interrupted, by one of the hunters this time. “We got the griffin.” He says with a slightly confused expression and takes them to where one of the traps was set. 

A large net is tied up in between two tall trees and the layers of the net wrap around a figure much smaller than the griffin they were trying to hunt all night. Nimue looks at the scene with a wide-eyed stare and takes slow steps toward the trap. “There must be some mistake.” She says, unbelieving. It is certainly not a griffin or a legendary beast. What they caught is human. A man. Unconscious and very naked. From his curled up position, they cannot see his face, but black messy hair is running down his shoulders.

“Look at the right arm.” Arthur points out the terrible sword cut on the flesh. It is not bleeding now, but they all can see it's fresh. “I know I did that.” 

Nimue remembers Arthur was able to make a cut on the griffin's claw during their first encounter and cannot believe how it is located in the same spot.

Once the hunters cut the net to bring the unconscious man down, Nimue's heart races faster. She knows it before she can get a glimpse of his face. She is certainly familiar with the face and the dark weeping marks around his eyes.

The Weeping Monk is the griffin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break. Let's go on with the story. :)

Nimue realizes they have been staring at the completely naked body of an unconscious Weeping Monk for so long and that is just wrong. Trying not to look at the lower parts of his body, Nimue removes the dark cape from her shoulders and returns it to the actual owner. She is fully aware of the lean body being defined by impressive muscles and many lash scars of old and new. She wonders who keeps torturing him, as she covers him up with the cape.

“Now we have our griffin, we have to head back.” Nimue looks at her friends over her shoulder. 

Arthur snorts at that. “He is definitely not ours.”

Gawain remains silent and observing, but he is the one who picks up the unconscious man and leads them to their horses. Their journey back to the hideout is fast and safe. Nimue keeps a hand on the hilt of her sword the whole time, feeling a different kind of energy flow within. It is almost speaking to her, but she is not able to define the words.

Once their new prisoner is secured in a room, Nimue warns the guard to let her know when he wakes up. Until then, she has things to discuss with her friends. Among with Arthur and Gawain, she spots Morgana which brings up a bright smile to her face. It has been a while and Nimue appreciates having her back. After a tight hug, they get to the point.

“He is cursed.” Nimue speaks up the very thing nagging her since a while. That is what the Sword of Power has been trying to tell her. She is sure now. 

“Cursed by whom?” Arthur asks with curiosity and a great confusion. “Who is capable of doing such a thing?” No one speaks of Merlin, because the rumours of him losing his magic is everywhere. People have every right to believe in that, too.

Nimue's hand tightens on the hilt of her sword. “The Sword of Power.” She answers and remembers the time the Weeping Monk picked up the sword. Something happened back then and she was not being delusional. She saw it.

“Why?” Arthur asks again, looking further (confused) than before.

Nimue just shakes her head. “I don't know, but there has to be a good reason.” Everything has a solid reason with this sword.

Morgana looks reserved, while Gawain is thoughtful again. He is most likely putting things together in his head and making a plan of this.

“It doesn't matter.” Arthur says. “He is our best leverage against the Red Paladins now. We may strike a deal for his head.”

Nimue doesn't like that idea and wants to protest, but it is Gawain who cuts Arthur off. “We are not doing that. Not to our kin.”

That remark is able to surprise everyone, Nimue knows she is holding her breath again.

“He is of the Ash Folk, possibly the last of his kind.” Gawain explains and Nimue feels like a sword has stabbed her in the chest. “I had my suspicions, but now I'm sure.”

Nimue leaves the meeting, when she is summoned by the Fae she put in charge of their prisoner. She brings a bowl of food and some spare cloths she found from her people. They are kind enough to welcome this mysterious figure, while he has done nothing but harm to their kin... 

To his own kin.

Stepping inside, she finds the Weeping Monk sitting on a makeshift bed with a tired posture. He looks quite pale and even sickly. The way he pulls his dark robe around him doesn't cover enough, his one shoulder and most of his chest is on display. His wounds have been treated, wrapped up with bandages and Fae medicine. Thankfully, the private parts are covered, while his long legs can be seen.

His dark eyes are upon Nimue, as she offers him the spare cloths. He doesn't even make a move to reach for them, just sitting there and watching her.

“Not long ago I was your prisoner.” Nimue says and places the bowl of food down to where the Monk can reach for. But again, he doesn't. “Now you are my prisoner.” Nimue continues, placing her hand on the hilt of her sword. The act gives her extra confidence, yet there is something else now. Words are inside her head in soft whispers. Brushing them off, Nimue tries to finish what she wants to say. “How could you work for those people?” She cannot believe the Monk ihas been a traitor all along. “How could you betray to your kin?!”

The Weeping Monk keeps his silence for another long moment, which makes Nimue think this is a fruitless attempt. Why did she think she could hold up a conversation with him? But his voice interrupts the growing silence in between them. “I am not your kin.” His cold face doesn't show any changes.

“Yes, you are!” Nimue frowns, wondering if the Monk is not even aware of his origin. “The people you work for... Do you really think they will accept a beast?” Nimue has never been a cruel person, but she has to state the obvious. She needs to make him understand. If this is what it takes, so be it.

The Monk gives her a pained look, then lowers his gaze. His precious Father Carden will get him killed in sight. He has nowhere to return now.

“Even before you were cursed, you were never one of them.” Nimue adds, tone softer now. And more silence sinks in between them again.

It is a youthful voice interrupting this grim moment, Squirrel appearing by the door. “Who did that?” He points his index finger at the many scars over the Monk's shoulders.

Nimue turns at the kid and her face softens at the sight. She is about to tell him to leave, but to her surprise she hears the Monk's voice.

“It was a part of my training.” The Monk answers, looking at Squirrel with a somewhat softer face. “To strengthen my body and my faith.”

Nimue feels the chills to hear this cruelty, horrified further by the church's ways. “And did that work?” She asks, meeting the Monk's pained gaze. Perhaps, he is not truly lost. 

The whispers return to her head again, now clearer and yet confusing.

She knows how to break the curse.


	9. Chapter 9

Morgana takes Nimue along to collect some herbs, since they are running out of their stocks back in the hideout. This gives Nimue the chance to clear her head off and talk to a friend. But she isn't sure how to bring it up.

“How does this curse even work?” Morgana asks, obviously trying to get a grip on the concept as she plucks out some greens from the ground. 

Unfortunately, Nimue doesn't have clear answers. “I don't know. He transforms into a griffin.” That is pretty much all she knows.

“So will he transform again?” Morgana keeps shooting the questions, her hands working on the herbs. “When? Why? For how long?” Then she pauses and shakes her head. “I wish there were clear instructions. Perhaps, some written rules. That would have made everything easier.” Morgana laughs and Nimue joins her.

When their laughter dies down, Nimue feels a bit better. So she reveals what she has been hiding. “I know how to break the curse.” 

Morgana arches her brows at that with pure curiosity. “How do we do that?”

Nimue swallows hard, while she tries to keep her hands busy with collecting mushrooms from under a tree. She can say it aloud, so it will not be a secret anymore. “A kiss.”

Morgana gives Nimue a look, as if she thinks this is a joke. “Sorry to say this, but whoever told you that was clearly messing with you.”

Nimue wishes it was true. “It wasn't just anyone.” Her hand moves to the hilt of her sword, which Morgana follows with her gaze.

“Oh...” Her friend is surprised. “I doubt the Sword of Power has a sense of humour.” Then she remains silent for a thoughtful moment. When she breaks her silence, she has more questions. “So about that kiss... Would anyone work or does it have to be you?”

Nimue heaves a sigh and looks away rather shyly. “It's supposed to be me.”

Morgana doesn't ask further questions anymore. “Just leave him be, Nimue. Forget about the curse. Fae or not, he is not our ally, and he is certainly not your responsibility. He doesn't deserve your kindness.”

Nimue knows her friend has a point, but she cannot stop thinking about the scarred body of the Weeping Monk and that rare hurt look he once gave. What if he is worth saving?

By the time they return to the hideout, they can hear the griffin screaming. Panicked people are rushing outside, while a group of armed Fae is trying to get a grip on the issue. The Weeping Monk must have transformed after Nimue left. The sun is still up, so that is not related to day and night.

Nimue quickly jumps off her horse and rushes inside the hideout. The screams of the beast fill in the cave, echoing through the cold rock walls. Then she sees him, being perched at a vantage point and throwing deadly threats at the people who point weapons at him. A line of bows are ready to fire.

Pushing her way among the Fae, Nimue frowns. “Stop! Do not attack him!” 

“That thing injured three of our people!” One of the archers says, raging with hatred and seeking payback. “Let us take the beast down.”

Nimue turns at the archer, determined. “No!” Then she glances at the rest of the archers. “Let me handle this.” There are murmurs of protest, but the Fae listen to her, allowing her to proceed.

Her hand moves to her sword, as she steps ahead of the front line. Her blue eyes are on the griffin, which seems to be aggravated. She spots an arrow buried deep into one of the wings. There isn't much space to fly inside, so the beast is trapped and hurt. That is not a lovely combination.

How did this work the last time? Nimue tries to recall, but nothing really comes to her. So she draws the Sword of Power and points it at the griffin. He is linked to the sword, so the key has to be it. “I command you!” She speaks loudly at the beast. “Come down and transform back!”

But all Nimue gets in return is another threatening scream. So this is not how it happened back then. She needs to try another way. “We will not hurt you. Let me help!”

Another scream echoes in the hideout, now the beast is spreading the large wings in a further aggressive way. Nimue starts to have second thoughts, so she turns at the Fae. “Leave!” She commands them. There is not any protests, as her people do as she says.

Once Nimue is alone with the griffin, she lowers her sword. “I don't know how to make you understand.” Her voice is softer now, but she is determined. “But I don't want you to get hurt anymore. Just come down.” She means every word. “Please.”

The griffin seems to calm down for a moment, which gives Nimue hope. But then it dives with a war cry and time slows down. Not only Nimue has nowhere to go, she doesn't want to run. She watches as the griffin brings its large claws to her shoulders and pins her down to the floor. The impact is painful, taking her breath away. The sharp beak is only a breath away from her face, threatening to rip her head down any moment. To demonstrate, the legendary beast snaps right at her face without actually hurting her. The Sword of Power is still in her grip. If Nimue desires to take that path, she may pierce the beast's heart with it and be done with this issue. Then she will not need to worry about this curse anymore. Her friends will approve of this.

Holding her breath for a moment, she looks at the aggressive beast on top of her. It will surely kill her in the following seconds, if she doesn't make a move right now. 

“Can you hear me?” Nimue asks and the beast answers with a deafening scream. She cannot move at all with the heaviness pushing her into the floor. “I know this is not what you want.” If Morgana was here, she would tell Nimue she is being foolish. Her hand lets go of the sword, and she pushes her empty palm at the beak of the beast. While she faces with a sharp flinch and a deadly hiss, the beast doesn't end up biting her hand off. Nimue uses this moment to press her hand against the beak and moves up to pet the feathers. For a deadly beast, it is quite soft and even beautiful.

“You can come back. I know you can do it.” She whispers, her heart racing madly in her chest. She is this close to get eaten alive, yet Nimue is listening to her heart. “Follow my voice and come back.”

The griffin flinches and huffs, making Nimue wonder if she is doing the wrong thing. Blinking back the tears in her eyes, Nimue stubbornly looks at the griffin on top of her. How is she supposed to help him, when she feels helpless?

She refuses to give up, she decides. That seems to do the trick. The body on top of Nimue slowly transforms back into a man, the sharp claws on her shoulders are morphing into human hands. Her hand now cups the side of the Monk's face. It is no longer a legendary beast pinning her down, but a naked man lying on top of her. Foggy blue eyes blink and gaze into hers. His confusion is greeted by Nimue's soft smile. “I knew you could make it.” Her thumb swipes across the dark weeping marks under his eye and she can see he is relaxing. The tension in the Monk's face and body disappears, as they look into each other's eyes. Soon his body is collapsed against hers, position a bit lopsided due to the arrow on his shoulder. His head rests against her shoulder, eyes closed. Nimue knows the Monk is unconscious and needs rest. 

But first she enjoys a moment of relief with wrapping her arms around his wide muscular shoulders. She can feel his loud heartbeat against her chest.


	10. Chapter 10

“He is too dangerous to keep around.” Arthur says heatedly, looking into Nimue's eyes in a stubborn manner. “He has hurt our people, and he will do it again.” 

While it is admirable how he embraces the Fae as his own, Nimue frowns at him in return. “What do you want to do with him then? Should we let him wander around like a mindless beast?” He has attacked to Red Paladins, which was useful on their part. But as a griffin the Weeping Monk doesn't understand who is an ally and who is a foe. 

“There is another way.” Arthur replies without any hesitation, which surprises Nimue. This is not like him to cut people off so quickly.

“So we should kill him like that. Is that it?” Nimue frowns at her friend, feeling like she is losing control of what is happening around her. 

“We are already in war.” Arthur explains, insisting on his point. “We don't need additional problems.”

Gawain finally interrupts with a dead serious expression. “We are not going to kill a fellow Fae.” Nimue is so grateful for Gawain's words, her heart-warming with relief. At least, she knows she is not alone.

“He will be in my responsibility from now on.” Nimue speaks up and nods at Gawain. Then her eyes meet with Morgana, who shares her secret about how to break the curse. They both look worried, but they have trust in Nimue, even when she isn't very sure of what she is doing. 

Arthur shakes his head in disapproval. “This is a big mistake.” 

Morgana places a hand on her brother's arm. “Have faith in Nimue.”

As the meeting progresses, Gawain reveals the location of a Red Paladin camp with Fae prisoners. A plan is quickly formed to get there and free their people. Since Nimue will be heading there along with Arthur, that brings the issue of the Weeping Monk. Last time she left him behind, he transformed into a griffin and caused a lot of trouble in the hideout. So that is no longer an option. Nimue has to bring him along.

As expected, this brings further disapproval of Arthur. But Nimue brushes him off and heads to her room to pack her stuff up. Morgana joins with her, leaning against the entrance and crossing her arms across her chest. “Will you do it?”

Nimue folds her cloths, searching for something particular. “Do what?” 

“Kiss him.” Morgana has a big teasing smile, she can tell without even looking at her. “Will you break the curse?”

Nimue doesn't really know. Morgana takes the hint and goes on. “You know Arthur is jealous. He senses something is different.”

Finding a hair-tie, Nimue turns at Morgana and shakes her head. “He has nothing to be jealous of.”

Morgana gives a small amused laughter at that. “Oh, there is. I suppose you are not aware of it yet.”

Nimue gives her friend a dead serious look. With that she heads for where the Weeping Monk is being held at. The room is small and dark, lack of any furniture like most of the rooms in their hideout. The dark haired man sits across the wall, looking tired. This curse has worn him out, she is aware. But at least, his fresh wound is treated, and he is given a new set of cloths. Hopefully, he will not rip these apart, too.

“We are leaving tomorrow at dawn.” Nimue looks down at him, while the Monk doesn't make eye contact. Is he being shy? Nimue cannot tell. “You are coming with us.” That makes him look up with the bluest eyes. Nimue doesn't want to think back of what Morgana keeps implying, but the Monk is quite a handsome man.

“Do you trust me?” He asks with a surprised expression, which seems to be another rare moment. 

Nimue isn't sure of the answer. Does she really trust him? Possibly not, but the Sword of Power keeps encouraging her to take this important step. “I want to.” She says and it's her turn to ask this time. “Should I?”

The Monk just gazes into her eyes without a verbal answer. Nimue sighs and kneels by his side, offering him the hair-tie. His blue eyes fall into the small item for a moment before he picks it up with a slow movement. “Our fates are linked. You must be feeling that.” Nimue speaks with a soft tone. “You have to give me a reason to start trusting you.” 

Silence sinks in between them for a moment, but then Nimue can hear his voice. “Lancelot.”

She doesn't get it, so she arches her brows in a curious manner. “What?” 

“My name is Lancelot.”


	11. Chapter 11

The journey to the Red Paladin camp is eventless, but the tension in the air is too much for Nimue to bear. Arthur doesn't keep his disapproval a secret. He doesn't like or trust Lancelot for rightful reasons. Nimue cannot blame him, but she needs him to behave for a while, so their mission will not be jeopardised for such reasons.

“That's the camp.” Nimue looks ahead from the thick woods they take cover in. It's only three of them for this mission. “They are small in numbers, but we don't need to engage in combat.”

“How will we know he won't betray us?” Arthur asks with open anger, his dark eyes are on Lancelot. “He will stab us in the back at the first chance.”

Nimue sighs, but it is Lancelot who answers that. “I am unarmed.” It is true they didn't hand him any weapons for obvious reasons, but there are other forms of backstabbing. So Nimue has to step in before a bigger argument occurs.

“He will stay here and wait for us.” Turning at Lancelot, Nimue looks into his eyes. He has his hair pulled into a small bun with the hair-tie she gave him the previous day. He has his dark cape on. “Can you do that?”

Lancelot doesn't give an answer, which doesn't help with the situation. But they have to move, so Nimue heads to the camp with Arthur.

“I know you think he is brainwashed, Nimue.” Arthur whispers, as they move silently. “But that kind of damage cannot be undone in such a short time.” Nimue knows his friend has a point, yet the Sword of Power gives her strength.

“I guess we will find that out soon.” Nimue says and points at the tent with two Red Paladins guarding the entrance. That has to be it. Arthur leads the way around withought getting spotted and cuts a hole for them to take a peek inside. The scene before them is worrying. The prisoner tent contains a bunch of Fae children, hands tied before them. How can the Red Paladins be so cruel?

Nimue makes a shushing gesture at the kids and helps to get them out one by one. Unfortunately, their luck ends there. One of the guards spots them and quickly alerts the rest of the Red Paladins. Arthur jumps forward with sword in hand, trying to buy time for Nimue to get more kids out. But it's too late. They are surrounded. Two of them can take out the opponents just fine. But with the kids around, a fight is very dangerous to get engaged in. So she just tries to get the kids behind her and points her sword at the Red Paladins.

Perhaps, they should have brought more company to aid them. But again there is someone else waiting behind... Someone they left unarmed because of trust issues and specifically told to stay there doing absolutely nothing.

It is an odd coincidence, when that person appears out of nowhere, surprising the Red Paladins. “You have been missing for so long, brother. We were worried you were dead.” The Red Paladins look pleased to have their fierce fighter back in action.

Lancelot doesn't speak up which is hardly a surprise for Nimue at this point. But this is the moment of truth. They will see if Lancelot is still loyal to Red Paladins or has a change of heart. His gaze falls upon the Red Paladins, then to the Fae children. His expression is unreadable. Arthur gives him a frown as if Lancelot is already betraying them again. But Nimue still has hope. 

“Leave the children.” Lancelot commands the Red Paladins, which brightens something inside Nimue. 

Red Paladins are about to protest, when they hear a familiar voice. “What treacherous words am I hearing?” The leader of the Red Paladins, Father Carden appears with a grim expression, his piercing gaze is upon Lancelot. “Have you finally gone all mad?”

Lancelot looks taken back with the elderly man stepping up, as if he struggles to go against the very man who forged him into a weapon against his own kin. “Kids are harmless.” He insists, but Father Carden is taking angry steps at him to slap Lancelot in the face. As the fighter with his reputation, he would never allow such a humiliating attack. But obviously, old habits die hard. Lancelot has difficulty going against Father Carden.

“Such impure thoughts!” The elderly man frowns.

Nimue watches the scene with wide eyes, feels she needs to do something about it. She cannot leave Lancelot alone, now he has taken his side. “The only madman here is you, Carden!” Nimue speaks aloud, wanting to encourage Lancelot. He needs to know he is not alone. Not anymore. “Taking advantage of kids... You are the exact opposite of pure!”

Nimue feels Lancelot's blue eyes on her and the next moment he is reaching for a Red Paladin's sword with a fast reflex, then slashing at the other. Father Carden steps back with a hateful glance. “I knew you would be swayed to the evil side so easily. I tried, but you are beyond help.” 

Now all the Red Paladins in the area target Lancelot to avenge their fallen brother. This gives them the good distraction to keep the kids away from danger. Arthur leads the kids away, while Nimue covers for them. Then she is able to join in with the Sword of Power, fighting with Lancelot side by side. 

Before Father Carden makes his escape, he is able to see his precious Weeping Monk transform into a griffin and defeats the rest of the Red Paladins. Nimue smiles at the fact the griffin is now able to tell his friends from foes.


	12. Chapter 12

Their return to the hideout is glorious. Gawain greets them with an excited crowd, cheers and laughter filling the air. Nimue is smiling from ear to ear, so happy to bring children back to safety. Their little ones are welcomed with open arms. Even if their families are not here, they will never feel alone again. The Fae is now one big family, which feels like the real key to their survival. 

But there is something else which brings Nimue so much joy. Her eyes fall onto the gloomy figure of Lancelot, who acts like he has not done anything heroic today. He casually hops off from his horse and slips away from the crowd as if he is invisible. Nimue is proud of him.

Before she can have a private talk with Lancelot, Nimue informs Gawain about their successful mission. Arthur doesn't seem convinced about Lancelot's change of heart, but at least he doesn't protest as much.

“You have achieved such a great thing today, Nimue.” Gawain squeezes Nimue's shoulder and gives that charming smile. “You should give your people a speech.”

Nimue knows what she wants to say. She certainly knows how to reunite her people for once and all. Climbing up on a rock, she draws the Sword of Power and points at the sky. All eyes are suddenly on her, hopeful and admiring. When she announces herself as the Queen of the Fae, everyone is cheering and excited. They feel safe, now have a powerful leader, someone to guide them from this darkness into light. Nimue can see all the smiling faces around her. She can feel the tears of happiness. But what she feels the most is hope.

Lancelot is among the crowd, silent and deadpan. But Nimue knows there is more than that cold exterior. Squirrel is there with him, who seems to have a soft spot for Lancelot. It is heart warming to witness how the young boy is accepting toward their new friend, finding a connection right away.

That night they celebrate, which provides higher spirits for the Fae. Music is cheerful and nice, while food is rich and drinks are delicious. Morgana hands Nimue a plate of fruits and grins. “You touched everyone's heart, my queen.”

Nimue smiles at her friend, she is thankful for her to be here. 

Morgana's grin becomes mischievous. “I wonder if you touched his heart, too...” Nimue knows who Morgana is talking about. “Maybe you should find out.”

She has a point, Nimue thinks. Since their return from the Red Paladin camp, she desires to speak to Lancelot. With the help of some drinks, she has a boost of courage. “Maybe I should.” Morgana cheers for her, as Nimue heads to Lancelot's room. He prefers his privacy instead of mingling with the others. The tales of his heroic act is spreading among the Fae, making their view change on him. But Lancelot isn't willing to take any of it.

“Won't you join the celebration?” Nimue steps inside Lancelot's room and finds him trying to tie his wet hair up. He must have taken a bath. From this angle she is able to see the shaved part of his head, branded for the church as if he is a property instead of a person.

“No.” Lancelot replies and turns at Nimue. He is not a talkative man, so Nimue feels like she is doing most of the work here.

“I wanted to thank you for today. You saved us. You saved the kids.” Lancelot's face doesn't give away much until Nimue continues. “I was wrong about you.” She gives him a soft smile and takes a step closer. “You have a heart. A good one.” Her words seem to be reaching Lancelot, as his gaze softens.

“I am a beast.” Lancelot says, never breaking the eye contact. “I am cursed.” There is a pained way with how he speaks.

Nimue stands right before Lancelot now, looking up to his handsome face from such closeness. Her heart beats loud and fast in her chest again. Her hand feels that, then she reaches for Lancelot; her palm presses against his chest. He allows that, watching her with a careful expression. His warmth is calming. “I can break the curse.” She speaks with a soft tone, knowing this position feels very intimate. In order to break the curse, they need to get even closer.

“Will you?” Lancelot's heart skips a beat, Nimue can feel that.

So she nods and leans closer to him, rising up on her toes a little. Lancelot brings his face closer, his hand closes over Nimue's against his chest. But before their lips can meet, their moment is interrupted. 

“Keep your bloody hands off of her!” It's Arthur and he is beyond frustrated. Nimue pulls away from Lancelot to turn at her friend, but Arthur avoids her, getting right into Lancelot's face. “I will not let you seduce her!” Arthur aggressively pushes at Lancelot's shoulders and pins him against the wall, while he gets no fight in return. 

“Arthur, no!” Nimue tries to get in between them, but his friend doesn't allow that. “It's not like what you think.”

“It is exactly like that!” Arthur doesn't accept to hear anything. “He is not the nice guy you imagine him to be.”

Lancelot remains passive, but he is clearly holding himself back at this point. If Arthur pushes this further, who knows what may happen?

“Fine!” Nimue frowns and pulls at Arthur's shoulder. “This was a mistake. I might have had too many drinks.” Her friend finally lets go of Lancelot, but gives him a final threatening glance. Then he is leaving the room with Nimue. 

This may be her final chance, she believes. Quickly rushing back into the room, Nimue throws herself into Lancelot's arms and kisses him.


	13. Chapter 13

The word spreads fast. Father Carden is gathering his Red Paladins to sweep the woods and find the Fae hideout. Everyone knows it is only a matter of time now. That leaves them with two choices: They can either stay to fight or run away to live another day. While some of their people think they can handle this fight, Nimue has enough worries to choose the flight option. While heated arguments last for long hours, draining them both physically and mentally, Nimue convinces them to run away. 

“Even a griffin cannot turn the tables against the odds.” Nimue explains as the Queen of the Fae. She doesn't mention there is no griffin anymore. She broke the curse with a kiss. But they don't need a griffin. They have good fighters among their ranks and Lancelot is one of the heavy hitters.

Thus the evacuation starts. There isn't much to pack up in the end. Everyone gathers what they want to take along and their journey to Gramaire starts.

Arthur is distant through the whole thing, walking ahead with the excuse of scouting their path. He is not happy to return to Gramaire and he is certainly upset about the kiss Nimue gave Lancelot last night. 

Morgana grins at Nimue, as they ride their horses together at a slow pace. “Don't mind him.” She glances at her sulky brother's way. “He is just a bit jealous.” Then her eyes wander around the crowd to find Lancelot. He is scouting the right wing behind them. “So tell me... How was it?” Morgana seems to be amused by this whole thing and actually encouraging Nimue with her choices.

Nimue glances back at Lancelot and meets his deep blue eyes. His usual deadpan expression softens for a brief second. Then he looks away in a shy manner. Nimue chuckles at that. “It was nice.” It could be nicer, if they had privacy. “He was gentle.”

Morgana is extremely amused by this juicy gossip material. “I always thought he would be rough and demanding. A real bad boy.”

Nimue laughs at that and shakes her head. “Is the curse lifted now? Just like that?” Morgana asks, leaving juicier questions for later.

“It must be.” Nimue says with a proud smile. “That's what the sword showed me.” 

Morgana is back at it again. “Now the curse is gone, what are you going to do with him?”

Nimue feels her cheeks burning a bit. “I don't know.” 

Morgana gives a wink. “I bet you would like another kiss. And maybe more...” With that, both women laugh together.

...

Taking Gramaire is a tricky thing. To remove Red Paladins for good, Nimue uses herself as a bait, while her people wait in hiding. She has to use the Sword of Power, which drains her more than she imagines. The more she uses it, the more it speaks to her. Her body is at it's limit, when she duels the leader of the enemy. But she wins the fight and that's worth everything. She can see Fae fighters taking over before she passes out for good.

When she wakes up, Lancelot is by her side and that is an unexpected sight. She is not complaining. The dark hood of his cape rests over his shoulders, so she can see his face clearly. He doesn't look as tired before, which has to be related to the removal of the curse. The dark markings around his eyes make the perfect contrast with blue. A beautiful sight, Nimue thinks.

Yet Lancelot is all business without giving her a chance to enjoy this little moment. “When Father Carden arrives, he will want my head.” He says with a soft tone, looking right into Nimue's eyes.

“That, I will never allow.” Nimue replies. She will not give up on any of her fellow Fae. He is one of them now and he needs to accept that. “Of all people, you should know Carden is not a reliable person. Handing you over will change nothing.”

Lancelot drops his gaze to the floor. “I can buy you time. I can take down a number of them.”

Nimue sits up and places her hand over his. Lancelot meets her gaze again, still shy about such gestures. “No. I am not throwing you at the hands of the enemy. We will find another way.” She knows they are in dire need of a good plan. But this won't be it.

The sun is going down, last rays peek inside the window, giving Lancelot a warm glow. He looks so handsome like this and Nimue wonders if her heart is beating faster for him. But suddenly Lancelot pushes himself away, blue eyes widened. “What's wrong?” Nimue asks, getting off the bed to approach the other. She doesn't even feel the chill of the cold floor against her bare feet.

Lancelot starts to breath faster, rushing at the window and climbing at it. “What are you doing?” Nimue is worried, she cannot understand. She is helpless, when Lancelot falls back. As she reaches the window to look at where he fell, Nimue sees the griffin flying up toward the dark rain clouds.


	14. Chapter 14

The following days are chaotic. Nimue and her friends try to find a way to avoid the upcoming war. Choices in hand are not much, and they are all too risky. This is one of the reasons they cannot agree on anything, which leads Nimue to spend more time alone. She now has a large bedroom and a whole throne room to use as she desires. It adds more weight to her title.

The future of the Fae is not the only thing in her mind. The tension in between the people of Gramaire and her fellow Fae is getting worse everyday. Even her people have issues among themselves. Being a queen is very tiring, she admits.

But that is not all. Her thoughts keep shifting at the fact she was unable to break Lancelot's curse, too. It has to work, since she did as the Sword of Power guided her, giving Lancelot a kiss. Yet he keeps transforming every night, his time as a beast is becoming more than he stays human. It has an irregular pattern Nimue cannot solve yet. If it keeps up like this, Nimue is afraid he will be stuck in a griffin's body for good.

In her private time Nimue holds the Sword of Power and focuses on the words her weapon whispers into her mind. She knows others think she is going crazy, but she learns a lot about her gifts. There are times the sword shows how to break the curse of Lancelot by a kiss, but Nimue is confused. She must be missing something.

At nights Nimue climbs on top of the watchtower to keep an eye on the griffin. It usually flies a few times around her before wandering far away. On a night like this, Arthur joins her with a soft smile. “I've missed you.” He says and fixes his eyes to the full moon with clear sky. It is a rather cold night.

Nimue offers a small smile of her own. “I never left for anywhere.” In fact, they see each other everyday.

Arthur turns at her with a gleam in his eyes. “You became distant.”

Nimue understands what he means, and she has to agree with that statement. She is aware of that, but she cannot help it. “I'm sorry, Arthur.” Nimue sighs, trying to inhale fresh night air into her lungs. If only she can forget about everything for a single night. “I am grateful for you being here.”

She feels his hand on her shoulder, warm and supportive. She doesn't pull away from that, yet her face turns at the way a pair of large wings appearing by the horizon. The griffin is a scary beast, but a graceful one, too. As expected Arthur isn't pleased to see it approaching at them, interrupting their private moment. “He is cursed. You know that, aren't you?”

Nimue nods bitterly at her friend and climbs up to the ledge of the watchtower. The ends of her dress flap around her legs by the wind. “So am I.” Nimue says without holding any anger and jumps off, which scares Arthur. But she lands on the back of the griffin and Nimue lets the beast take her away.

The experience is breath-taking, flying so freely in the endless night sky, enjoying the cool wind and the soft feathers under her hands. Nimue hugs the griffin's neck, as they take a tour around the woods, then heading for a hill. All negative thoughts and worries are gone now, her head is finally clear.

The griffin lands by the hill, so she hops off and looks around in the dark. The bright moon peeks under some clouds and washes everything in silver. They are alone for once, yet it is a shame she is with the griffin instead of Lancelot. Can he even understand her in this form? Nimue isn't sure.

“Thank you for the ride.” She says, turning to look at the beast. With its huge beak, it preens at the wings; not really giving any clue if it understands Nimue or not. “It's nice to be away from everything and everyone for a while.” Nimue adds and sighs with a bit of guilt. “Don't get me wrong. I care about my people and the responsibilities, but I need a break.” She can hear the griffin huff and turns to look at it. Under the moonlight, it is a beautiful beast. Feathers shining like silver blades and the lion legs are glorious. The thin tail with the puffy end is rather cute. Nimue takes a step closer and examines the face of the beast. Now she is able to see darker feathers around the eyes, almost like Lancelot's weeping marks on his face.

“I'm sorry I wasn't able to break the curse.” Her hand reaches for the beak of the griffin, pressing her palm against it. She really hopes he will transform into a human and comfort her. She waits and waits even longer, but the griffin stays as it is.

“Maybe I'm not the right person.” She thinks aloud, trying to understand what went wrong. “I wish I was.”

The griffin nudges the side of her face with its gigantic beak and pulls her back to reality from her thoughts. Nimue smiles at the griffin and wraps her arms around it's neck to give a hug.

They stay there for a longer while, then the griffin takes Nimue back to Gramaire.


	15. Chapter 15

Red Paladins appear in the horizon by great numbers. Father Carden must have collected each and every of his blood thirsty brothers to go for a war. They make camp not far away from Gramaire, getting ready to strike and finish things for once and all.

Nimue is aware Carden will not be sending any man to offer a deal for peace, since that is not what he wants. He wants blood and there will be a lot of that. But Nimue wants to disappoint him, even if that takes a lot of sacrifice. Thus, she summons Morgana for a private meeting, and they speak in whispers for an hour before her friend leaves Gramaire and disappears from sight.

Tension rises in Gramaire. Her people are scared and they feel helpless. Gawain and Arthur do their best to solve their problems. 

Nimue spends more time alone in the throne room, the Sword of Power resting on her knees as she runs her fingertips on the cool blade. She can hear its call, words echoing in her head and her chest aches with the need to tap into the endless energy. Her eyes only flick up, when she hears footsteps coming closer. It is Lancelot, who happens to be a human again. A rare moment, she admits bitterly.

He stops by the steps of Nimue's throne, tall and strong. His face is calm and unreadable, which is no longer a surprise. “I don't know if it is you or the sword put the curse on me.” Lancelot speaks, without seeming to hold any grudge about the fact. “At the moment I consider it a gift.” 

Nimue is surprised to hear such words from Lancelot. They never really talked about the curse in detail before. But again even Nimue doesn't know much on the issue. Why is he cursed? Why can she not break it? Why is it him? So many unanswered questions. Lancelot is not even angry about it, while he should have been. 

Lancelot's deep blue eyes fall down to the Sword of Power and Nimue sees a gleam there. She wonders if he hears the calling of the sword as well. After all, he is linked to this sword as much as she is. All this time Lancelot didn't show any interest in the Sword of Power, possibly being cautious about not being cursed a second time. Now something is different. 

Nimue is startled, when he asks a question. “Do you believe in fate?” This is probably the most conversation they ever had.

“I believe we can shape our fate.” Nimue answers, watching Lancelot take the steps and kneel before her. It is an unexpected sight, but she welcomes it. When Lancelot places a hand on the sword, Nimue feels a jump in the energy level of the weapon. Then the whispers of the sword transforms into actual words. She still cannot hear the whole sentence. Something is still off.

She tries to match the words in order to get a clear understanding. The Swords warns her of the missing ingredient. Now Nimue knows why the kiss didn't break the curse. The missing ingredient is love.

Her wide eyes blink into present, meeting Lancelot's. Did he feel that, too? She cannot tell from the thoughtful expression he wears. He is always impossible to read for Nimue, being the definition of mystery. 

They don't speak further. Lancelot just leans closer and kisses Nimue's lips, which she welcomes and returns with all she has. Her hands run through his hair, while his remain on her knees. The curse still doesn't break and Nimue doesn't understand why. The way her heart beats so fast must be good enough to prove she is in love. Admitting this to herself is quite surprising.

When Lancelot pulls and turns to leave, it finally strikes Nimue. It is Lancelot's heart once she insulted... 

It doesn't beat for her.


	16. Chapter 16

Dealing with heart-break is not her priority. 

Morgana has returned from her mission with good news, so Nimue has a whole escape plan to organize. Grouping the Fae to leave Gramaire is challenging, but she gets help from Arthur and Gawain. They don't have a lot to pack, so they are ready by the night, heading for the secret passage Morgana used before.

If they leave now, they will be reaching the sea by first lights of the morning. Then the ships Morgana arranged will be taking them away. The Fae will sail for a new home, leaving this hateful land behind.

Gawain and Morgana take the lead, everyone else following them. Nimue stays behind to make sure no one is forgotten. Things seem to go smoothly until she realizes Lancelot is nowhere to be found. She asks around if anyone knows anything about his whereabouts, but she gets no real answers. Then her mind wanders to the kiss they shared yesterday. She comes to understand it was a goodbye.

Nimue knows where Lancelot is now.

“You go ahead. I will catch up later.” Nimue looks at Arthur, making up her mind about the change of plans.

“Why? Did you forget something?” Arthur is not going to leave her behind like that, she is aware.

“Lancelot left for the Red Paladin camp. He will sacrifice himself for us.” Nimue feels her heart aching at the thought of Carden torturing Lancelot as they speak now.

“Then let his sacrifice mean something.” Arthur protests, grabbing Nimue by her wrist. “I know I never liked him, but I will accept his help. He buys us time, so we have to use it wisely.”

Nimue cannot bring herself to accept that. Not after all the difficulties they experienced together. She understands the importance of what Lancelot gifts them and perhaps that is what the Sword of Power planned from the beginning. But she cannot allow that. She believes she can shape their fate with her actions and her fate involves Lancelot.

“I am going after him.” Nimue looks into Arthur's eyes with a perfectly determined expression, which makes him let go of her wrist.

Silence sinks in between them for a moment, which results with Arthur giving a defeated sigh. “Then I'm coming with you.”

Nimue doesn't argue with that. This mission ahead is quite dangerous, and she will need help. Thus, they ride toward the Red Paladin camp together, ditching their horses by the forest and approach by the shadows. The camp is huge and there is no way they can search every tent without getting spotted. Two against all the Red Paladins is already a lost battle.

“How do we find him?” Arthur whispers, as they hide behind some bushes.

Nimue knows Lancelot will be a main attraction soon, which means their leader is going to be in the center. “We have to find Carden.” Thinking back to the marks all over Lancelot's body, Nimue knows they have to find them soon.

Arthur rubs his chin thoughtfully and then glances at Nimue. “He must be located in the heart of the camp.” 

Nimue nods at that. It makes sense for Carden to be in the safest spot of the camp, which makes things more difficult on their end. So they try to move through the camp, using the night to their advantage. Red Paladins are mostly distracted by eating and talking among themselves. Nimue cannot help to hear some of the gossip.

“I'm glad to be able to witness the Monk's execution. Father Carden put his trust in the wrong guy. Maybe now he will see the real heroes among us.” One Red Paladin says while eating from a bowl and another laughs at that.

“You think you're the real hero?” 

Nimue cannot see their faces from where they are hiding, but she is so sure that Red Paladin is rolling his eyes.

“I want to see the Weeping Monk weep real tears.” A third Paladin joins the conversation, which indicates their Weeping Monk was never loved, but only feared.

“Naw, that man will never weep or beg. Didn't you hear? He is a monster.”

Arthur pulls Nimue forward, so they can move into an empty tent, then to another. It is a slow process, but they make it quite far into the camp. It is almost midnight by the time they find an overly protected area. Up ahead Nimue can see Father Carden stepping out of a well guarded tent. Nimue meets Arthur's gaze in agreement. That is where Lancelot is being held in. But getting inside without being spotted seems to be impossible now.

Before Nimue can open her mouth, Arthur places a hand on her shoulder. His smile is warm and his face looks determined. “I will make distraction. You get him out.”

Nimue gasps at this bold plan. She really doesn't want to push Arthur into a suicidal mission, while she is aware they don't really have any other option. 

“I know you will find me soon.” Arthur says and leans in to kiss Nimue's cheek. 

Giving her friend a tight hug, Nimue makes a silent promise to rescue all of them before the night is over. She will not try. She will do it.

“Thank you for everything, Arthur.” Nimue says in a whisper, while her friend steps out of their hiding place and approaches at the Red Paladins, sword in hand. His distraction works wonders, as the Paladins are surprised to see an enemy in the center of their camp. It takes a few slow moments before a fight starts. Arthur takes one Paladin down, then two. Before more join, her friend is running off to take the fight elsewhere. Nimue stops watching and rushes into the tent which is no longer guarded.

Inside the tent, she finds Lancelot kneeling down and a heavy chain wrapped around his neck. It is a relief to see him alive. No wonder Carden treats him like an animal, being cautious of a legendary beast coming out. He seems to have new bruises on his face, while his shirt has been removed. Nimue is sure Carden has not started his true brutality yet, waiting to make a show for Red Paladins. 

Her heart beats fast in her chest, as Nimue runs to Lancelot. He is surprised to see her. She wants to give him a hug, but they don't have any time. So she tries to find a way to free him off the chains, her hands searching the chain for a weak spot. 

“Why are you here?” Lancelot asks in a breathy whisper and Nimue frowns at the question. “You have to leave.”

Nimue is not able to remove the chains, but that is not the main reason her frustration is getting the better of her. “I am not leaving without you!” She snaps, meeting Lancelot's surprised gaze. “You truly can't see, can you?”

Silence sinks in between them, while noises outside the tent reminds Nimue they have no time to lose. Lancelot opens his mouth to say something possibly important, yet Nimue is not allowed to hear it because two Red Paladins enter the tent with Father Carden. He looks pleased to find Nimue inside, offering a dangerous smile.

“I wasn't expecting my former apprentice to become the perfect bait for the Witch.” Carden points at his Paladins to get her, which makes them to take a step toward her.

Unable to free Lancelot from the chains, Nimue shoots up to her feet and draws the Sword of Power, which makes Red Paladins to pause with an obvious hint of fear. Yet Father Carden's smile widens at the sight. After all, he has everything he wants right before him now. And a fight is unfair at this point. Nimue may take down these two Red Paladins, but she has no chance against the whole camp.

“If you surrender now, I promise to make your death quick and painless.” Carden's confidence is radiating and Nimue can see more Paladins surrounding the tent. There is nowhere to go. “But I don't promise the same for him.” His cold gaze is fixed on Lancelot.

“I can still kill you right here.” Nimue points the tip of the Sword of Power at her opponents and takes a battle stance. She is not afraid anymore. If this is her final moment, she is going to make it worth. Lancelot is still down on his knees and watching Nimue with a different gleam in his eyes. 

Father Carden laughs at that. “Killing me will not change your bitter end. Your impure kind will be wiped off this world for good. My Red Paladins are not the only enemy of your kind. As we are speaking, armies of the land are uniting against you.” The elderly man flicks his gaze down at Lancelot, a small disappointed frown touches his lips. “There is no hope for you anymore. This is the end.”

His words sink into Nimue's heart like the heaviest rocks. Hope starts to disappear and all she can think of is how to prevent from the Fae perishing by the hands of many enemies. Right now they have to be in the shore to get on ships. They may no longer have their Queen or the Sword of Power among them. But if they sail away now, they will have a great future ahead. Nimue comes to admit she is willing to give away her life for the Fae.

So be it.

Gripping the hilt of the Sword of Power with both hands, Nimue focuses on her magic and gets a feel of her surroundings. She can sense all the energy flowing around her, as the green veins start to pop by the sides of her face. It is not just the sword, which provides her the energy boost. The air they suck into their lungs, the earth under their feet, the forest around the camp and every single person around. While Red Paladins seem to radiate similar level of energy, Nimue quickly notices the obvious difference with her sword. The Sword of Power glows a bright yellow, binding her and Lancelot with the same energy. It is when she feels the pulse.

“Take her down!” Carden commands the Red Paladins and then everything happens so fast. She summons tree roots and vines coming under their feet. While that blocks the little space in between them temporarily, sharper vines crush the chains holding Lancelot down. Red Paladins are already destroying the vines with their sword slashes, while Lancelot stands up and looks at Nimue. They share no words, but that seems unneeded with how they can hear each other in their minds. It has to be the sword, finally connecting them properly.

Obviously, this was never a curse she was supposed to break. It is a gift to use with love.

“I need the griffin now.” Nimue thinks and Lancelot gives a single nod. While that was never up to him before, now he transforms at will; destroying his cloths and the top of the tent. His next move is to jump at the Red Paladin pair striking at them.

The fight moves outside the tent, as Carden steps backward, trying to get more Red Paladins to provide him a human shield. The crowd gets bigger, as Nimue takes slow steps forward. She takes down Paladin after Paladin with swift slashes or tree roots at her command, while the griffin moves along and together they make a perfect team.

“Kill them!” Nimue can hear Carden's voice far away in her power ridden state. “Show no mercy!”

Nimue doesn't even need to look at the griffin. She only desires it to catch Carden. So the griffin does as she wishes, diving through the crowd and targeting the leader of the Red Paladins. In mere moments Father Carden is pinned down by a large claw of the griffin, which seems to pause the fight going on. Red Paladins are frozen at the sight, worried to lose their leader so easily.

Nimue appears before the desperate man who is now showing pure hatred through his cold eyes. “Your kin will die sooner or-!” Carden spits every word, but he is not able to finish his threat, as Nimue brings her sword down to his neck with all she has.

The crowd is shocked to witness their leader's end, but soon they are eager to avenge his death. Nimue acts fast and jumps on the griffin's back, so they are able to fly away from the Red Paladins. A few fire arrows fly by their side, yet unable to hit any of them.

Arthur is not far away, losing a fight in the middle of another crowd. Nimue doesn't need to say any words, as the griffin just dives to grab at her friend with a giant claw and yanks him off from the battle. As the griffin takes them up into the cold night sky, the Red Paladin camp is left behind, aimless and leaderless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter will be added on Friday.


	17. Chapter 17

With the first lights of the morning, they arrive by the shore. Ships have already sailed away, as Nimue can spot them on the horizon. She cannot help with a smile, as the legendary beast flies over the sea. Dark clouds are over their heads, signaling for a rainy day. The air is too cold for comfort, but Nimue finds her enjoying the moment. As much as she wants to stay here for the rest of her life, she comes to understand home is not a mere location. As long as she is with her fellow Fae, she will be at home.

“Here they are.” Arthur says without containing the excitement in his tone, as if he cannot believe this. “We caught up.”

Nimue shares her friend's excitement. “Yes.” They approach the ships so fast. “We did it.”

The griffin lands on the deck of one of the ships, putting an exhausted Arthur down. Nimue hops down to meet her people. Everyone seems to be excited to greet them, hope renewed to have their Queen back.

“Nimue!” Morgana appears with Gawain and gives Nimue a tight hug. “We were so worried about you!”

Nimue returns the hug, forgetting all about how exhausted she is. Then she hears Arthur's voice, mumbling by their side. “What about me?”

Morgana grins at her brother and just pats his shoulder. “Not so much.”

Arthur huffs at that, but then his offended expression melts into a smile. Squirrel appears out of nowhere to run at the griffin with a big smile, giving the beast a hug. His head is nuzzled by a gigantic beak, which makes the young boy giggle. Gawain looks quite happy to have them back, and he doesn't hide it. “You have to tell us what happened.”

Nimue smiles at her friends and then places a hand on Arthur's shoulder, deeply grateful for his help after all the disagreements they seemed to experience lately. “It is a long story. Arthur can tell you everything.” So her friend starts from their departure from Gramaire, but Nimue doesn't stay to listen. She wants to enjoy this moment of peace. All the Fae is safe and sailing away to their new home, away from this land of hatred and fear. The future is bright. She can feel it. And she doesn't need to be alone anymore.

Turning at the griffin, Nimue steps closer. Squirrel gives one last hug to Lancelot before giving them the privacy. Her hand reaches up to the large beak, then petting the soft feathers on its face. No words needed, the beast transforms into a tall man, blue eyes surrounded by dark markings and looking into her soul. Nimue cannot help but smiling at that. They really went through a lot together and now she is able to see. The Sword of Power never put a curse on him to begin with. It was a gift all along, they just found the truth out.

Nimue's hand rests against Lancelot's cheek, as she smiles up to him. That rare softness is up on his face among with other things Nimue cannot read. She will have to find out with time, she decides. They have all the time in their hands and the mere idea makes her giddy. 

There is a lot she wants to say, but Lancelot silences her with a kiss. Nimue accepts it gladly, cherishing the warmth and all the affection Lancelot wants to give her. Her hands cling to his bare shoulders, which reminds her Lancelot is naked again.

“You are aware we can see your ass, right?” Arthur frowns at Lancelot, which makes Nimue smile into the kiss. But she doesn't pull away. Instead, she grabs the ends of her cape and tries to wrap it around Lancelot's waist, the large cloth cocooning them together. Lancelot just holds her tight and strong, bodies pressed together, not minding the embrassing condition he is in.

“Oh, I can still see it.” Arthur frowns again, which is responded by Morgana's own frown.

“Then stop looking at it!”

Nimue keeps smiling into the kiss, wrapping her cape tighter around Lancelot. All her worries are finally gone.

She knows this is not the end, but a bright new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me till the end of this story. Your lovely comments helped me going on. <3


End file.
